dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuan Yao
Yuan Yao (onyomi: En Yō) is Yuan Shu's son and successor. After his father's death, he sought protection from Sun Ce's forces under Liu Xun before surrendering to join the former. Role in GamesEdit Yuan Yao appears in Dynasty Warriors 6 as a minor officer for his father. He arrives with him at Wu Territory to defeat Sun Ce and serves his father during Liu Bei's campaign against him. He returns in Dynasty Warriors 8 only as a recruitable officer in the game's Ambition Mode. The Xtreme Legends expands his role by having him appear in Lu Bu's own story mode at Shouchun. He mentions his failed wedding engagement with Lu Lingqi and orders his men to capture her. After they fail, he decides to take her himself only to be defeated. He may later shows up during the showdown at Xiapi as reinforcements for Lu Bu's army if Zhang Fei's rampage on Yuan Shu's treasures is stopped. Proclaiming his love for Lu Lingqi, he vows to stay by her side once the battle is won. Alternatively, he will assist his father in the hypothetical route, and will slow Lu Bu's army using siege weapons at Wujun. Yuan Yao is an officer in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, although he does not appear in some games. He is usually given stats in the 50's and 40's and does not stand out anywhere. He usually serves his father and can later be found in the service of Sun Ce and Sun Quan. QuotesEdit * "That's Lu Lingqi, who refused my marriage alliance... She'll change her mind after I win this battle." * "What?! You are completely worthless! No matter... I'll recapture Lu Lingqi myself." * "You're strong... I like that. Know this, however... Eventually, you will be mine." : "You want to be my husband? Don't make me laugh. You're not man enough for the daughter of the mighty Lu Bu." :: ~~Yuan Yao and Lu Lingqi; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends Historical InformationEdit Yuan Yao was the son of the warlord Yuan Shu. In 197, Yuan Shu declared himself Emperor of the Zhong Dynasty and made Yuan Yao his heir apparent. Later, after Cao Cao had formed an alliance to destroy Yuan Shu, the minor warlord Lu Bu betrayed the alliance and sided with Yuan Shu instead. In order to cement their newly established ties, Yuan Yao was arranged to marry Lu Bu's daughter. However, the allied forces of Cao Cao and Liu Bei managed to prevent the marriage and eventually kill Lu Bu. In 199, Yuan Shu died. Yuan Yao sought protection under Liu Xun in Lujiang when Sun Ce led his forces to attack Huainan. Liu Xun was defeated soon afterwards and fled to the north. Yuan Yao surrendered to Sun Ce and was welcomed into Jiangdong. Sun Ce and later Sun Quan treated Yuan Yao very well; the latter even married Yuan Yao's sister. Yuan Yao's daughter eventually married Sun Fen, the fifth son of Sun Quan. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Yuan Yao appears in chapter 17 of the novel. After his father declared himself Emperor, he was made Heir Apparent and set to marry Lu Bu's daughter. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs Category:Confederate Officers